Zè Mega War
by xxxyuniexxx
Summary: DeathNote?Naruto?Bleach?Vampires?What kind of story is this?Cross overs baby!L is here and Raito and Ryuk,and Hokages a blond one at that A Shinigami society *cough*soul society and three new characters that have to deal with all of it!Onward ho!To war!
1. Chappy 1:Prologue

"Disclaimer"-A DeathNote/Naruto/Bleach/Vampire/other things crossover XP

"**Disclaimer"-**A DeathNote/Naruto/Bleach/Vampire/other things crossover XP

Just thought I do some random thing

The plot bunnies are dying to come out and boredom is unlocking the fence in which they are held.

Eh, let's see how this turns out, ne?

**Chappy 1**

**Prologue**

The Shinigami world was divided into two. One side was that of a city with Shinigami (reapers) which lived civilized lives. The Shinigami were people who studied to become great reapers of their time. These Shinigami people used swords to help round up the souls. They actually took their job seriously and tried to accommodate the souls into the world of peace (or heaven) just beyond the Shinigami realm.

The other side of the world of reapers was a dead wasteland with creatures that looked like they came from hell itself. There were lazy, gambling, and some (okay, one) bored Shinigami creatures. They had a different approach than their "human" counter parts. Instead of swords, they used notebooks called DeathNotes. Just write down the name of the human living on Earth and he or she will die. Simple really.

But that's where the two sides differed. The Shinigami people used their power to help the _souls_ of the already departed people find peace and move on. While the Shinigami creatures used their power to kill people and send them on towards "peace." The human Shinigami were disgusted with their killing methods and avoided the lazy Shinigami creatures like the plague.

One creature from the dull wastelands sighed. He was bored. A few moments ago, he was throwing rocks at people through the Shinigami portal on that side. But that only entertained him for five minutes….three.

The world of the living humans had changed so much. Actually, no it shouldn't be called the world of the humans so much anymore. There were certainly more creatures than humans down there. 'Like that one down there,' the Shinigami creature thought as he found another target. 'Those are especially fun to try and hit,' he thought, 'key word try.' Just as he picked up a rock a voice called out to him.

"Hey Ryuk come join us on our game!" another creature yelled out to the bored Shinigami. The Shinigami named Ryuk stood high and mighty from the ground were he had sat down by the portal. His whole body was skinny and his--skin?--was black. He wore chains around his waist, which held on to his DeathNote, and wore black boots to go with the ensemble. The black "skin" stopped around his neck, where stitches were clearly seen. The stitches made it look like Ryuk's head was sewed on. His face was white, just white, with the exception of his lips, which were black, and eyes that bulged out of their sockets. And above his head was his crop of black hair.

As Ryuk stood he looked over to where his Shinigami companions sat. They looked nothing like Ryuk. Actually Ryuk is the only one of them that looked remotely close like a human. And that's saying a lot. Some of the Shinigami looked like skeletons with the head of an animal and other's you couldn't even tell where their face started and where it ended.

These Shinigami creatures were huddled in a circle around a pile of what Ryuk thought would be the things they would gamble. Ryuk didn't really enjoy gambling. It was as boring as…well everything! Nonetheless Ryuk walked towards them to see what they were gambling. The unsuspecting human/targets can wait.

As Ryuk walked close to his companions, he noticed a corner of a black cover showing under the many gold treasures the Shinigami had put to gamble.

"What's that?" Ryuk asked pointing to the corner piece. The group looked to where Ryuk pointed. The one with a skeleton of an animal's head let out a gruff chuckle and brought it up from the pile. Just as Ryuk thought, it was a DeathNote!

"Why are you gambling your DeathNote?" Ryuk casually asked, not talking his eyes off the notebook. This time all the Shinigami laughed.

"This isn't _my_ notebook, Ryuk. I found it and since I really have no use for it, seeing as I have my own, it might as well pay for my play" the Shinigami said. His voice was rough and sounded like it would give out any time now.

Ryuk still eyed the notebook and then a smile found its way onto the Shinigami's face.

He found a way to end his boredom.

--

**To be Continued**

Author's note:

Yesh short but to the point….whatever that may be.

I actually liked the way it turned out.

Not much to say about this one except, I wonder if you will make the connection with the other part of the Shinigami world -raises eyebrows-

Also a little warning, I will add my own characters to this one…just three…I hope -shifts eyes-

Let's hope I got through with this one D

well that's all for now

Ja ne!

yunie


	2. Chappy 2:An Important Call

Disclaimer: fanfiction, need I say more

**Disclaimer:** fanfiction, need I say more?

So here is the second chappy

Enjoy!

Oh and a few things, in this chappy, actually in most chapters, you need to have basic knowledge of the manga in order to understand the terms I use

But other than that, pull up a chair, crack open a can of sodaor beverage of your preference, and watch it come.

**Chappy 2**

**An Important Call**

**--One Month Later--**

"Hurry, this way!" a voice commanded. Two more voices grunted in agreement and sprinted towards the clearing ahead. As the group descended form the tree tops, they managed to find the figure that they have been chasing. The group stood before the target.

"Give up! You're surrounded!" said the leader of the group. The person they have been chasing took a look around. And yes he saw the many people dressed in green; the perfect color for blending in. After all that was the most common color for ninjas. Even he, being a ninja himself, dressed in green. After he took a quick study of his surroundings, looking for a possible escape, his eyes stayed at the leader of the group of three that stood in front of him. He had dark-blue raven hair and tied around his forehead was the ever distinguished Konoha leaf symbol. He wore a green vest that symbolizes his current rank, a Jounin. But what he noticed the most was the symbol the leader bore besides the Konoha leaf. Tied to his waist, a banner with the Uchiha fan showed.

The enemy let out a smirk. The "blue" haired Jounin narrowed his eyes in response.

"What's so amusing?" asked the leader.

"Oh, nothing, just that I cant believe my luck. I get to defeat the renowned Sas--"

The enemy ninja didn't get to finish. At that moment, he clutched his chest and his eyes widened in horror. The Jounin had seen this before.

"Medical Ninjas, hurry!" the leader said as he himself ran towards the shocked ninja.

Before anyone could reach the suffering man, the opponent fell to the ground, a few leaves bouncing up into the air. Everyone was silent for a moment until the leader managed to go towards the unmoving body on the ground. He placed two fingers on the already cold man. A quiet minute passed. A medical ninja finally got the courage to speak only to say, "Is he…"

The leader bearing the Uchiha symbol shook his head, "Dead."

--

--

--

Unknown to what just happened, or wouldn't even be able to comprehend; the ninja academy students of Konoha ran their usual laps, while whining out loud about them. Their instructor blew the whistle telling the youngsters not to complain. They hadn't taken notice to the seventeen year old girl sitting on the ground by a tree. She had short "wind-blown" brown hair and wore round glasses. Her eyes were a dark, almost black, but a tint of green was slightly visible, if you looked hard enough. Her skin was originally pale but with time she had managed to get color into her skin. This teen wore a mini-cape, tied around her neck, which went down to her mid stomach; where part of her shirt was visible. Also around her neck she wore her Konoha headband.

She had one knee brought up to her chin as she watched the children do their 3rd lap around the field.

'Ah, so young' the seventeen year old thought as she heard the complaints and the constant whining. She laughed to herself and then lied down onto her back. She would take a rest before she would interrupt their ninja exercise. That's one of the reasons why the children loved her. She was nice to them and she would always interrupt their classes, which they didn't mind at all (except perhaps the instructor did.) Besides that, the children, and adults as well, respected her for the many ninjutsu techniques. Already she could manage one shadow clone, a feat that many at her age would find difficult to do. She could manage a mini-rasengan, which impressed the current Hokage a lot! Also, she had awesome strength for a limited time, which impressed the friend of the Hokage.

But all of this was not accomplished by herself. She had the help of her big brother. While he did not live with her, she did keep contact with him. Her brother was a genius! He had helped her figure out how much power she needed to put in order to make the technique work. After he explained many things like that, trying out the techniques were much easier to manage. Of course she had to practice a lot but with her brother's constant tips she had managed to pull it off and be where she is today.

As she lay on the ground, she kept track in her head exactly how many laps the students had done. The seventeen year old didn't take notice on another instructor approach the first one that kept an eye out for the children. After a brief conversation the second instructor left. The first one yelled out to his class, "Five more laps!" At this the whole class moaned, "But Iruka-sensei!" The teen thought this would be a perfect time to step in, that is until she sat up. Staring down at her was a stern face, which had a scar above its' nose.

"Could you tell me why you are lying on the ground Chibi?" asked a demanding Iruka.

"Why, I'm resting of course. That's what people do when they lie down, except of course if they are dead. But I can assure you, Iruka-sensei, that I am not dead, if I was I wouldn't be talking to you right now," smiled the teen named Chibi. She had been working on that one, talking the way her brother does. Iruka's eye twitched at her response. At that Chibi laughed, which made a vein pop out of Iruka's temple.

"Shouldn't you be at a mission?" he said grinding his teeth together.

"I'm done," was Chibi's response.

"Well shouldn't you report to the Hokage?" Iruka said this with his eyes shut.

"…I did that a while ago" Chibi said as if that was the most obvious thing.

"You always have a response for everything, don't you?" asked Iruka looking down at her. She had still not gotten up from the ground.

"Yup," she said, "So what did you want to tell me?"

Iruka lifted his eyebrow in confusion, "What makes you think I want to tell you something?"

Chibi sighed. She didn't like explaining things that work around her head. A trait she had picked up from her brother.

"Usually you ask, more like yell at, me to go away because you're in the middle of class. When you want to tell me something, you say something that drags the conversation away from that topic you wish to ask of me," Chibi explained looking at Iruka through her glasses. Iruka sighed.

"Correct, the Hokage wants to see you. He says it's imperative" Iruka replied. Chibi's eyes perked up at that.

"Did he say what--" she started.

"No," Iruka responded quickly.

Chibi smiled as she got up. Of course Iruka knew but he didn't want to tell her. The quick response confirmed that. Oh well, she would figure it out as soon as she went to see the Hokage.

"In that case, I'm off! Sorry guys can't play with you today!" Chibi said as she waved behind Iruka. Iruka, confused at who she was talking to, turned around to find his whole class moaning as Chibi ran off to the Hokage's.

The last thing Chibi heard from the academy was Iruka yelling "For that you have to do three more laps!" And the many groans from the students.

--

--

--

Chibi ran all the way towards the Hokage's. Judging from Iruka's actions, it had to be important. She almost bumped into people as she ran up the stairs towards the office. She apologized quickly and kept going. The brunet reached the door and half the mind of just barging in there but at the last moment she decided to knock. A muffled "Come in" granted her entrance. Upon entering, she was greeted by three identical spiked blonds and a dark-blue haired man.

"Hello, Hokage-samas" Chibi said in salutation to the three identical blonds.

"Huh? Oh right" said the one blond that sat in the middle chair, the Hokage chair. He looked at the other two by his sides and the nodded in understanding. The twins made a sign and POOF they disappeared.

"Sorry about that but they were dealing with the paper work," said the now only blond in the room. "You know what they say, a thousand hands are better than one," he said scratching the visible birthmarks on his face. Three lines on each side of his cheeks.

He wore the traditional Hokage hat and robes.

"Who says that Hokage-sama?" asked the blue haired man.

"Me! And it's Naruto, Sasuke. You never had a problem calling me that in the past, or idiot, or dunce, or stupid. Pick one of your liking," chided the Hokage.

"I don't think--" Sasuke started.

"It's an order" Naruto said with a serious tone. Sasuke nodded.

"As you command..." Sasuke paused, "dunce" he said smiling at the end.

Chibi just watched the exchange between the two old friends.

"I like when I do that!" the Hokage said the child in him visible in his blue eyes, "'that's an order'" he said with the same serious tone. He laughed at that but quickly stopped when he saw the seventeen year old. He quickly regained his Hokage-ness and cleared his throat. At this Chibi stood up a little more straight. They were finally going to discuss the matter at hand.

"The reason I called you here is because I'm going to send you away for a mission…"the Hokage started. Chibi just stared, 'A mission? That's it?' Before she could speak her thoughts, Naruto continued.

"This mission is unlike any before" he said with the most seriousness he could manage, "you will be paired up with a special group…"

"The Anbu?" Chibi blurted out but quickly covered her mouth. She didn't like it when people cut her mid sentence and she tried not to do that to other people as well. The blond Hokage just kept going, knowing full well that the girl was sorry for interrupting.

"But this special group is not made up of people from our village" he explained, while silently telling her that no it is not the Anbu Black Ops. He did not continue so Chibi spoke up.

"But why with other people? Is it ninja's from other villages? What kind of mission is this that it requires to use people not from our village?" Chibi asked.

Naruto put up his hand stopping her from asking any more questions.

"I know you have many questions, and they will be answered soon. But first I want you to meet someone. He has taken a great risk in coming in person and usually never does but for this mission he felt it necessary. Sasuke," Naruto nodded towards the door. Through out their conversation, Sasuke had made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Meet someone?" Chibi asked still looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, you should feel privileged" said a voice behind the teen.

At hearing this voice, Chibi stood still. 'It can't be' she thought. Chibi slowly turned around and was now facing the man that had walked into the room.

He had pale skin, wore a loose white, long-sleeved cotton shirt and baggy jeans. He had raven black hair much similar to Sasuke's but with one difference, this man's hair was unruly and flying wildly around his head. From the untidy locks, two black orbs for eyes were visible and he wore huge bags underneath his eyes. He slouched as he stood and, while in other building's it is customary to take off one's shoes, this man did not wear shoes, not even socks, into the Hokage's office. The man did not take off his black eyes off of the young teen as she looked at him in shock.

Chibi wet her lips; somehow they had gotten dry, and said one word,

"L?"

--

**To be Continued**

Author's Note-

Well there you have it!

Again, I know it's short but I'm working on it.

There are many connections here and I'm pretty sure(99.9999999999999991 percent) that you'll all get my references here.

Naruto is Hokage! And by his side Sasuke!(there's a little something for the Shounen-ai/yaoi fans)

Iruka is there too!

Also, Da--da-da-da!

My first character makes her appearance

And so does L!!-hugs L-

Ahem, anyway

Much will be explained in le next chappy

But so far review and tell me what you think

Chibi-quite a task to do with two short chapters

Me-I'm working on it! And is Chibi your real name?

Chibi- -shrugs- I dunno you tell me

Me-O.o

Well I best be on my way, cuz it's 1 A.M. and supposedly I'm asleep

To leave a review, is to leave love

Ja ne,

-yunie

P.S. - None of this is proofread so…I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and such.

P.P.S. –I will need help with titles cuz I suxor when it comes to titles.


	3. Chappy 3:The Chibi, The L, The War?

**Disclaimer-** The Shinigami world, Ninja world and other worlds may collide, but they are not of mine

Well the third one is up and running people!

Even mosquito bites won't stop me!-scratches everywhere-they burn!!

Don't let them win!

While I fight them back, you just pull up a chair, crack open a soda can (or beverage of your choice), and watch it come.

**Chappy 3**

**The Chibi, The L, The War?**

No she was not imagining it. There in the Hokage's room he stood. Him.

L, the greatest detective in the world. L, the one man that had brought many criminals to justice. L, her big brother.

Chibi's mouth hung wide open as she had said the one word (letter.) What was L doing here? Shouldn't he be doing that one case he was working on?

…And why was L looking at her like that?

L, his coal black eyes wide, stared at Chibi. To the untrained, L might simply just be staring at a young seventeen year old, but Chibi knew that look. L was reprimanding her.

But for what?

Her eyes widened in realization. 'Oh, crap' she thought. She had called him L! Her mind raced to find an excuse but she was drawing up a blank. 'Maybe the Hokage will ask me what I called him and then I'll say nothing' she thought. Usually when people don't believe the things they heard they ask again what the person had said to make sure…L had told her that. To her dismay that was not what Naruto asked.

"How do you know L?" the Hokage asked rising from his desk.

L shifted his gaze to the Hokage. Chibi saw something in L's eyes. Disbelief? Why?

"Please refrain from using that name. If she was an enemy and just believed that I resembled the famous L, you would have just confirmed her thoughts," L explained. At this Naruto comprehended his mistake and nodded to L.

"Please call me Ryuzaki" L stated. Again Naruto nodded. Sasuke had made his way back to the Hokage's side. Chibi had thought that her little mistake was forgotten. But that Uchiha had to kill it.

"So would you please explain how you know the detective?" Sasuke asked. Chibi had not come up with an excuse. Luckily, being the smartest brother's sister, L spoke first.

"It does not matter how she knows me, we had wasted enough time," the detective said, but when he saw the distrust in the elder ninjas eyes he sighed, "But I will explain none the less. I met the young lady in one of the cities I was staying."

"But we never go into the cities. We try not to interfere with their way of living" Sasuke automatically responded.

"Yes, I try to do the same with your villages. Many do not even know of our existence because of the well job you do in hiding your locations" Ryuzaki complimented. A little flattery doesn't hurt. "But the man that I was hired to catch was one of your kind. I believe he was skilled in capturing people with bee wax or something to that extent. Of course I was the only one who figured it out so I was determined to catch him. I was trailing him but lost him as ninjas are very quick. That's around the time this young lady," the raven haired man pointed to Chibi, "noticed that I was following one of your targets as well. She was suspicious of me but I quickly explained the details. She wouldn't believe me so I found no alternative than to tell her who I am. She still found me untrustworthy but I convinced her to look at all the facts I had showed her to prove I am indeed L. She is very smart by the way; you have brought up a nice ninja here."

More flattery.

"I told her where I believed the ninja's hideout was and she went to capture him. She promised not to tell anyone else of meeting me and I'm glad she held her part on that until now. For that I am grateful," L bowed his head slightly towards the open-mouthed teen. Chibi just kept looking at him. He scratched his left leg with his right foot.

'He came up with that in just 2 seconds?' she thought.

"I see. Well, usually you report things like that Chibi" Sasuke scolded her, "but I think this time we can let that one slide."

"Now let's get to business," Naruto said clasping his hands together. Chibi finally closed her mouth but not before she let out a sigh of relief. She had made a mistake, and if weren't for L she would have been in huge trouble.

"So what's the mission?" Chibi asked recalling what the Hokage had told her.

At this everyone seemed to tense a little.

"First let me ask you something," the Hokage started, "Have you heard of the recent deaths that have been going on lately?"

Chibi nodded. She had wondered about the sudden ninjas falling left and right, dying of heart attacks. She had thought it to be some sort of drug being implanted into the unsuspecting enemy by another. But the medical nin had said no such thing was in the deceased bodies.

"Today, as Sasuke's group was following their target, the opponent fell to the ground clutching his chest. He died of a heart attack, the sixth ninja this month to die," Naruto got up from his chair, a sure sign that the main point was about to be revealed. The blond Hokage looked at the new slouching man that stood in the office. Ryuzaki locked gazes with the ninja leader and nodded.

"But the ninja world isn't the only one being targeted. These types of deaths are going around the world. Already eighteen, excluding the ninjas, were announced dead of cardiac arrest. I was hired to solve this case but I find myself in need of assistance" L looked at the attentive teen. He saw the many questions forming in her head and continued to talk before she asked any of them.

He looked beyond the Hokage outside the windows. "This is the work of a special group. At first I thought that the person worked alone, that is when deaths were announced in different cities and countries where the first two crimes occurred." Suddenly the mood had darkened. Chibi felt it and absentmindedly rubbed her arms. The detective continued.

"This is not what troubles me. If it were a group I would still have gone with this case alone but circumstances require for me to fight fire with fire…" L paused for a moment. He moved his head to once again lay eyes on Chibi.

"The group is made up of ninjas as well," the detective revealed. Chibi's eyes widened. Shocked at first but soon her features showed that she was confused.

"Yes I know what you are thinking. Usually, ninjas try to avoid working with anyone that isn't one. But that is for honor bound ninjas. Criminals don't care as long as they have power," L said, as he raised his thumb to his mouth and bit. The elder ninjas looked at each other when the detective did that action. They found it odd but then again everything about this man was odd.

"This group's purpose is not yet revealed for twenty of the twenty-four were mass criminals. Two committed petty crimes while the other two were…" it seemed as though the detective was at a loss for words. This was not the case; Ryuzaki just didn't know how to describe these two victims. He stopped all together and just carried on.

"I have gathered a few more capable of this mission. Of course you get to choose whether or not to partake on this mission, regardless of what your usual say on missions. The purpose of this special group is to look for the enemies that have hidden in certain locations that I have discovered. From what I gathered, those are just look out posts. But if we could catch one of them then perhaps we could get useful information." Ryuzaki looked at everyone in the room.

"This is not just a fight of humans anymore. It is the fight with every single being that exist. But there are only two sides. The good and the evil…" the raven haired man took out what appeared to be a lollipop from his pocket and popped it into his mouth,

"…This is now war."

--

--

--

Far away, somewhere deep inside a mountain cave where a room was made, a young man sighed in defeat as he wrote inside a notebook. A voice behind the young man chuckled in delight.

"You know, you're practically askin' for a war" it said chuckling.

The young man solemnly nodded.

"I know."

--

**To be Continued**

Author's Notes:

And so the purpose is revealed!

Yesh I know another short chappy! But this time I didn't want it to be short! It was supposed to be lo0o0ong. But then I felt that where L spoke would be a good place to end (lotsa dialog here)

I added the small part in the end to set up my next chappy.

So everything is running smoothly as planned.

Lie. I will tell you now. I have nothing planned. I'm just writing this as I go along cuz I love it when inspiration hits you and you just write the first thing that pops into your mind. P

I wrote this with the hopes of drifting my thoughts away from the stupid mosquito bites that plague me.

I worked! To an extent.

Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this short chappy.

In the next one guess who makes an appearance? –smiles-

L: I can take a guess

Me: No! –Jumps on L- -covers his mouth- of course you know! You probably knew even before I did!

L:-muffled words-

Well another successful night. Almost one o' clock again.

I wonder why I always write at night. Vampire blood? XP

Well hope you likey

To review is to love.

-yunie

p.s-sorry for any mistakes


	4. Chappy 4:Name Games

**Disclaimer!! **Me: Stop yelling! It hurts my ears!

Oh yeah! Chapter four. Let's hope this one is a long one:D

The way is starts is the part I cut off in the end of chappy 3 cuz I wanted the ending with L saying that last part

But now a few special guests make their appearance.

So pull up a chair, crack open a beer (soda for me but any kind of drink for you), and watch it come.

**Chappy 4**

**Name Games**

"This is war! And with my powers I will lead you to victory! We will change the world for the better and all of you will be rewarded for the help you have contributed!" the voice boomed over the sea of people.

Everyone's' cheers echoed. No one seemed to mind that the encouraging words came from a man who sat on a chair, like a king in front of his people, wearing a hood over his head and dressed in black.

No one but a young man. He was slightly annoyed with the idiocy these people showed. They followed a leader who had not shown his face. Well the young man understood why he wore that ensemble; for safety reasons of course.

He looked down from the "stage" where he stood with three others and the leader.

Two were young women and the third was a man. The two women were different from one another and it was clearly visible. One was blond, had pony tails, and wore a gothic dress. While the other woman was a brunette, had short hair left untied, and wore glasses and a dress suit. The man was tall, had black hair, and wore glasses and a suit. The young man was different from them as well. He had chestnut hair that shined golden when in the sunlight (which was not the case here), skin tanned slightly and "divine" face. But what set him aside was his mind. He was smart; brilliant; a genius! And those are just understatements.

And yet he could not find a solution to his dilemma. There he stood in front of all these adoring fans, them thinking that Raito was there on his own free will.

If they only knew.

A scowl found its way to his face. He turned his head to the side so no one would see. Never had he felt so stupid and powerless.

He felt around in his pocket and found the piece of paper he had. He crushed it beneath his hand.

It was that stupid notebook's fault and that stupid creature that even now laughed as if mocking him.

Sure at first it was good. Raito dreamed of a world without criminals and started his goal. But somehow he was caught. By a man in a hooded cloak no less. How he figured Raito out, he will never know. There was something odd about him that made him dangerous and not normal. The hooded man offered him a position by his side or death. Offered but made the decision for Raito nonetheless. The man in black asked him about his powers but Raito only gave limited information. Raito had complied due to the fact that the man had threatened to cut his throat with what appeared to be a kunai knife.

Luckily, his mind still managed to come up with a lie and keep the notebook, even after the man had seen the killing tool. Before the man could take the black notebook in his hands, Raito had taken it. He had came up with the lie that if after some one else touches the notebook, he will die and the power with it as well. He acted as if he feared for his life to convince the man. The stranger hesitated, weighing his options. Raito pushed a little forward, acting as if he is freely giving information when in reality spitting out lies. He had told the hooded stranger that if he was killed, the power was gone as well. The stranger then made the decision to take Raito has his right hand man.

Since then he wrote down names that the man told him to. Of course Raito wanted to see who the people were that he was killing. But he had found no records of them on computers.

That was around the time the man had still let him live in Raito's own home. After a week though, the stranger took Raito from there. If Raito had gone missing then surely an investigation would take place. The man assured him that wouldn't be so. He had told Raito that his family would just think he died. The man did not speak about it after that and took him to a base before the one they are currently in. Raito immediately noticed the differences in which they lived. The man preferred to live as in the olden days. No electricity, everything was candle lit. No indication of a place to store food, meaning the man hunted for food. That had explained the weapons but even that in it self was strange. There were no guns within the weapons, just swords, throwing stars, and kunai knives. Raito had lingered on the weapons and the man had noticed. The still hooded person had let out a chuckle. That's when he said it.

"You have never seen a ninja before now have you?"

Those words changed Raito's whole view on people. Raito didn't question it, just accepted the fact that there were ninjas in the world. After all, a Shinigami had appeared before him so ninjas weren't much of a surprise. This fact had just changed the way Raito would look at strangers. He had to be more careful with who he talked with.

Even now as he stood before this sea of people, he searched for the differences and they were clearly visible. The ninja's all seemed to favor the color green and prefer to wear shuriken hoisters. Also, there was one thing that every ninja here seemed to wear; a headband.

Raito also regarded the few people who seemed to prefer the shadows, all the way back into the cave room. They looked like humans but something about them was different. Raito didn't give the shadow people much thought. Everyone here, no matter who or what they were, was a fool for following this man in black. He was a criminal himself but spoke of making the world better for them.

Raito wondered about his own first intentions with the Death Note for a moment, but not much as he saw the signal the leader had gave to everyone. It was time to get to work.

In a matter of minutes the whole hall had emptied and only a few groups lingered. Before Raito could make his leave, the leader spoke.

"Wait, Raito, I have a special task for your people" the hooded man said. Raito nodded. "His" people were other Death Note holders. Raito had found them just before the man in black. The brunette had sweet talked the other Death Note holders to lie about the Death Note. They all seemed content in following Raito's every word. The blond was infatuated with him and the other young lady as well but she did not seem as clingy. The man followed him as well and had a habit of calling Raito God, not in front of the hooded man of course.

And with the Death Notes came the Shinigami. Naturally none had mentioned the Shinigami to the leader. So now there were three Shinigami following the Death Note holders. The fourth one had yet to make an appearance.

The groups that had stayed in the empty cave came forward towards the stage where the leader was. A couple that stayed in the shadows also came forward.

"You each will be in pairs and will be a captain to a group. Go and lead your group to these areas," at this the leader gave a scroll to each of the note holders, "From there I will provide further instructions."

Raito saw a huge flaw in this plan and apparently the tall young man also saw it.

"But why are we going to these areas? If you want someone dead, we can kill them from here," he asked.

"Teru, just follow my orders. You wouldn't want me to cut you now would you?" the hooded man said calmly but the threat was there, "I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

Teru just nodded.

"Yes, it would be safer for you to kill here but where's the fun in that?" Raito knew that under that hood, the man was smiling. "Teru, you will be with Kiyomi," he pointed to the brunette woman. The blond automatically clung unto Raito's arm and held it prisoner.

"Yay, Misa gets to be with Raito," the blond said.

Raito inwardly cringed but his expression did not waver from the stoic look he always wore. He looked at the leader.

Why would the man send them away?

So far the man had given them names and pictures and they were working well into planning their demise.

After a brief moment of thinking, Raito knew. It was simple really.

"You want us to find the names of the people you don't know" Raito said.

The man lifted his head to show the bottom part of his face. The man's skin was pale from what Raito saw and there was a big grin there. The mystery man clapped.

"Correct. Such a smart boy" he said.

"Don't call me boy" Raito growled. Of course the man called everyone boy or girl but that didn't stop Raito from hating being called that. It suggested that he was inferior, which he was not.

"You will make sure to get the name of the targets I selected for you. The pictures are in the scrolls. Get their names by any means necessary," the leader spoke so only the four would hear.

Yes, he wouldn't want anybody else to know exactly how their leader worked.

"You are dismissed" the man said standing up. Raito immediately went to his chamber that had been selected for him, dragging the still hugging Misa Amane half way, not even sparing a glance at the other two Death Note holders.

--

He had quickly packed his things, which were few things to begin with. He stopped when the last item to pack was the Death Note. A voice behind him laughed.

"So you have been called out into the field huh?" the gruff voice said.

"Ryuk, be quiet and let me think" Raito responded.

The Shinigami just tilted his head. He knew that things would get entertaining as soon as Raito stepped out of the mountain caves.

What luck did Ryuk have when his notebook had been picked up by Yagami Raito! Everything had been fun and interesting, especially by the turn of events that had occurred. Plus, he had met the creatures that he had wanted to meet. And what was more amusing, is that there were more people than just the four Death Note holders to talk to. Of course, this Shinigami hadn't bothered telling the young teen about this fact.

Ryuk now quietly followed Raito, as did the many people that had been assigned as his group and Misa as well, down the twisted halls of the cave that they called their base. The Shinigami noticed that before leaving, Raito had brought the notebook. Ryuk had thought that the safest place for it would be in here, hidden. That's when Raito explained that the leader might search for the Death Note if left here. Taking it with them would also be dangerous. So the best action to take would be to burry the Death Note not before taking out sheets from the notes. He had told Mikami Teru and Takada Kiyomi to do the same.

Ryuk's Death Note would be buried in the ground…

Well not his per say.

The dark-blue sky, adorned with stars, was visible as they got closer to the cave's exit. All this time, as the "soldiers" marched in the same silent pace as well as Misa, Raito was quiet and thinking.

'This is far from over, but I will find a way out of this' he thought as he led his group through the first row of trees, 'or die trying.'

--

-

--

"This is all the information I can disclose as of now," L said walking towards the door, "If you agree, then I will go into more detail in the case; but if you don't then I will not talk more about the matter. I will give you half an hour to think about it. Be back here in that time with your answer."

Naruto and Sasuke had been quiet for the longest time Chibi could remember. They wouldn't say anything. The raven haired man had said everything there was to say at the moment. And the decision to accept this task was Chibi's after all.

L's hand was on the door's handle, but before he opened it he looked back to the windows, to the outside. The sun was still shinning bright as if nothing evil was afoot.

"Now if you will excuse me," L talked still looking outside the window, "I believe a tray of sweets await me next door." And with that Ryuzaki walked out of the Hokage's office.

The rest of the office occupants were left in silence looking at the door where the strange man, L, the famous detective, had just left.

Finally, the Hokage cleared his throat, "Well, as Ryuzaki said, it's your choice. You have time to think about it by yourself."

Chibi nodded and turned her back on both of them. She walked towards the door and opened it, going out of the office. Closing the door behind her, she smiled to herself. She made a sign with both of her hands and POOF she disappeared.

--

On the roof top of the Hokage building, Chibi had heard all of the conversation. Good thing she had made that shadow clone as an extra precaution. And L knew that she was outside as well by looking frequently outside the window every so often where she sat. He had always been good at observing his surroundings.

When she first saw him walk into the office, she wanted to break the window and hug her brother. But that would have blown her cover, and she needed to remain unseen if she wanted a chance at talking to L privately. After his last sentence, Chibi smiled.

Both adults had not picked up on the meaning of that last sentence. Ryuzaki purposely said next door, indicating where he would be. If he really wanted to be secretive then he wouldn't have said next door. And even if he hadn't, she would have hunted him down to get the answers she wanted.

She was sure that her brother's room would be guarded by the doors. So that left the windows.

Chibi crawled away from the Hokage's windows and to the room next door.

Naturally the shades had been closed, but that didn't stop her.

She quietly slid the window aside, which was miraculously unlocked, and entered as slyly as she could.

And then she tripped.

The curtain had caught her foot making her fall into the room, in the process making the curtains fall from their respective hangers.

She didn't yell as she fell because the action was so fast that it did not let her cry out in pain. Instead she settled for a quiet, "Ow" as she lay on the floor, covered in the curtains.

"Well that was stupid" Chibi said mostly to herself.

"Yes it was" said a calm, cool voice above her.

She removed the curtains that covered her and looked up to find L looking down at her, his back hunched over.

L cocked his head to the side in a curious matter and asked "Aren't ninjas supposed to be skilled in breaking into a room unnoticed?"

Chibi narrowed her eyes at him, "Aren't detectives supposed to have high security?" she responded.

"I do have high security" L calmly said. At this there were knocks at his door. "See?" he said.

"Ryuzaki-san, is everything okay?" a voice asked outside.

"If they are high security, then how did they let a ninja get into your room?" Chibi whispered not letting L have the last word.

"Are you saying that your village is not capable of handling intruders?" the detective whispered to her before he said out loud to the people outside, "Everything is fine, please don't mind me."

"No that's not what I--what I meant was--" Chibi struggled to get something out. She didn't dare let him have the last word but she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Furthermore, I made it possible for you to break into my room. Regardless of the racket you made" L added letting his lips curve upward in a small smile. Chibi in turn smiled as well

Eh, he could have this win.

L extended his hand towards the teen on the floor. Chibi gratefully accepted it and got up. Fortunately, her foot had not received any damage. Even standing L was still taller than her.

L, he was really here!

Chibi finally did what she had wanted to do for a long time.

Chibi hugged her brother.

--

The detective at first was surprised at the act of affection but soon raised his hands and hugged his little sister again since what seemed like ages. The barriers he had built to prevent emotions from coming crumbled. He couldn't be a robot in front of his sister. His only relative. His only comfort in knowing that he was not alone in this world.

Of course there was Watari, and even to this day L is grateful to have the old man. Without him, L would have never known about the little sister he had.

When L was a small child, he was raised to believe that he had no other siblings. Or rather he was raised alone with no memory of another child in the house. His parents locked him in a closet under the stairs. There was only so much room in there, the many books he had sneaked in there took up space as well, and L had to bend over in order to fit, thus resulting in his habit of crouching. When he was allowed out for bathroom breaks, he was dragged out without shoes. As soon as he would step out of his "room", his feet would meet with grimy floors and black mushy carpet, and black was not the original color of it. He would have rather walked like that than wear the tattered up leather and rotting sole of the boots that his parents had bestowed upon him.

The few times he got out, his mother dragging him towards the bathroom, he would see the house a mess and a man that was not his father in the living room, pulling up his pants. Every time it was a different man. His father wouldn't get home until late at night or sometimes wouldn't come home at all. Even at a young age, L knew how things were at his house.

So it didn't come to a surprise when Watari had brought a little girl and told L that the girl was his sister.

There had been a time when his mother was not home for a week. When she had come back, there had been a fight between his parents but no other child seemed to have joined the household. His sister was probably left to live with the other man.

Watari had known L's existing relative ever since he had checked the files regarding anything about the child's past. He had stumbled upon another person with the same last name as L and sure enough it was his sister. Watari had never mentioned this to the boy, fearing of the consciences it would bring, but he made sure to check on the prodigy's sister from time to time.

The reason the five year old girl stood in front of a twelve year old L was because the girl's "parents" had died while driving drunk.

When L first looked at her, she had been far too skinny for a five year old. She wore faded blue bunny slippers (one bunny was missing an eye; the other was missing an ear) and a dirty shirt that said "Ninja" and a pair of pajama bottoms, with shuriken stars, that needed washing. Her hair was short and seemed that someone had just picked up a pair of scissors and cut randomly (that someone either being her supposed parents or herself.) At least her posture was unaffected by the abuse her parents did. He also took notice that the little girl's skin was pale, kind of like his. She was shy as she hid behind Watari, looking at a boy who was introduced as her brother.

L remembered looking at himself, suddenly self-conscious of his appearance. Would his sister think of him as weird? Would she reject him as a brother? L couldn't believe he was feeling all of this when he worked so hard in hiding his emotions. He remembered introducing himself.

"_Hello, I'm L" the young boy said awkwardly extending his hand towards the little girl who still stood behind Watari._

_She looked at his hand and then at the boy himself._

"_Actually, if I recall, your name is Ryuzaki" Watari quickly said._

_L bit his thumb. Yes, how could he have made that simple mistake?_

_He had to lie about his name, even to his sister. After all he was soon to be the greatest detective in the world. And five year olds were not ones to keep secrets._

_But he also wanted to build a trust between himself and his newly discovered relative. He shook his head as he thought that._

_What had happened to 'no emotions' L? A few hours ago he had watched a person being tortured and then murdered and had not felt a pang of pity for the person. He had locked away his emotions. They would only get in the way of solving cases._

_Yet here, this little girl had made him feel insecure. Had made him actually want to connect with another person. Had made him want to build a trust between himself and her like a trust with Watari._

_A tiny little voice broke him from his thoughts._

"_But L suits him better."_

_L looked down on the girl, who had finally gotten the courage to step out of Watari's shadow. Watari looked down at her as well. At this the girl's head tilted a little down._

"_But if you want to be called Ryuzaki that's okay," the girl said._

_The side of L's mouth twisted upwards but his thumb hid the smile._

"_Thank-You"_

_--_

_The girl had understood the meaning of Watari's correction, sort of. People shouldn't be calling her big brother by his real name. The reason behind it though she did not know._

_Maybe it was a game. Who ever said each other's real name would lose. The girl liked games. She wanted to play as well so she added, "Can I have a name too?"_

_When she saw both persons look her way, she wasn't sure anymore about her game theory. That is until the old man broke into a smile._

"_That is an excellent idea young one" he said, "A name for you will also be necessary if you are to stay in Wammy's House."_

_L, er--Ryuzaki looked at the man, "Is she…"_

"_I have not yet tested her" the old man had said "and even if she isn't qualified, Wammy's House is still an orphanage."_

_The girl didn't comprehend. All she grasped was the fact that she was going to get another name._

_To play._

"_Can't she come?" the boy had asked raising his thumb to his lips and bit. The little girl had seen him do that many times. And why was his back crooked like that? She also noticed that his skin was pale, only more so than her own._

"_You know very well where your priorities lie…" the old man started but then sighed, "and yet you will think of a way to try to make this work, am I correct?"_

_The twelve year old boy only nodded._

"_I will follow whatever order you designate is appropriate" the old man said._

_The little girl just looked at both, her eyes fluttering. It was late. The red clock showed a three a two and a one. She always remembered that when it said three and it was dark outside then it was past her bedtime. The boy looked at the girl, eyes pensive._

"_What is your name?" he had asked._

_The girl just blinked at him, all drowsiness gone. Her name…her real name…what was it? She remembered it was something similar to the boy's, something similar to L. She remembered no longer feeling foolish from her name when her brother had accidentally had told her his._

_Ah, of course._

_Her name._

_The girl whispered it, suddenly the foolish feeling coming back._

"_Hmm? Did you say Bee?" the boy, her brother, bent down a little more than he already was._

_The girl cleared her throat._

"_V, that's my name. Just the letter V"_

_There was silence. The girl had her head facing the floor. Memories flooded her mind._

_She usually didn't go out when she lived with her parents. So on those rare occasions where she went out and met other children her age; she would tell them her name. And of course being five year olds they poked fun at the fact that her name was just a letter._

_Even as she stood there, she swore she heard those laughs._

_No, someone _was_ laughing._

_She looked up to find L chuckling. But it wasn't that of the little children, laughs mocking her. It was an empty laugh._

"_Our mother sure had a gift with names, don't you think Chibi?" L said._

_For a moment the girl stared at L with a blank look and then she broke into a smile. She nodded in agreement with her brother._

_Chibi. She liked it. Now…_

_if only she knew what it meant. Or if it had any meaning._

"_Now, to take care of your teachings…" Ryuzaki said._

"_What ever you learn I wanna learn too" Chibi said. L tilted his head to the side and looked at her. Then as if deciding something he answered, "I don't learn. I'm a detective. I solve unsolvable crimes."_

_It was said in a matter that meant to intimidate. But the little girl, Chibi now, just answered in a resolved matter, "I want to do that too."_

_The old man and her brother looked at one another and then shared a chuckle._

"_You and the many that live in Wammy's House" L said. He shook his head. "No, I do not want that for you…" after this L was lost in thought. Chibi thought that her brother did that a lot. After another moment of quiet, the boy turned once more to his sister._

"_Chibi, what do you want to be when you grow up?" he asked, glancing at her shirt before facing her._

"_A detective" she quickly responded supporting what she had said before. The old man laughed quietly at her response. L did not._

"_Besides that" he said with most seriousness._

_This time Chibi thought._

"_Something awesome," she said, "…like a ninja!" she added, smiling when seeing the old man start to laugh again. L smiled as well._

"_Then that settles it."_

--

And that's how Chibi was now in the village of Konohagakure. L had made arrangements for her to study the ways of the ninja and paid many visits. Part of her still wanted to be a detective. She had learned quite a few things from her brother. She knew that if she had gone to Wammy's House, which she now knew the true purpose of it, she would have picked up a few more things. But she admitted that she enjoyed being a ninja a whole lot more.

She released L from the surprise hug. She knew that the man was not used to much physical contact with other people.

L, once released, put his hands into his pockets and walked over to the curtains and kept walking towards the tray of sweets. The curtains could be picked up later.

"I'll never understand your fascination with ninjas" he said. He grabbed a sugar cookie and threw it towards his sister. Chibi caught it with ease and took a bite.

"They're just awesome" she said. She swallowed the cookie and then she looked at her brother seriously. "Ryuzaki…"

L nodded at her with the same staidness, "I know," he grabbed the plate of cheesecake from the cart of sweets. "Let me give you the details," L said as he took a bite out of the cake.

--

**To Be Continued**

Author's Note:

-throws confetti- this is the longest chapter so far! I'm so proud! T.T

-shakes head- NO wait! No, stop the music! –music stops-

I cant celebrate yet. Not until the story is done or when I make my point.

But this was a good chappy. I would have written more but…I'm trying to pace myself as well.

A little about L's habits were revealed here but not all.And how L became to have a little sister. Not from the same dad, but tomato, tomahdo. Right? :D

The special guests had made their appearance!

And let me tell you now, I have not finished reading the manga for Death Note. (I know sad no?) I have seen many spoilers and know what happens in the story because of said spoilers. But because I have not finished Death Note, the characters might be off (I haven't gotten to the part with Mikami Teru yet :P) I'm basing the character's character off of fanfictions. :)

Also, yes, its dark when Raito leads his group out into the wilderness at the same time its sunny out in Konoha. This just demonstrates how far apart both parties are. .

So yeah. Raito was found out! And before L! –gasp- that's not Buena!

Mr. ?? you will be punished for this.

Mr. ??: Not my fault I'm smarter than this L.

L:-tilts head- you're smarter than me?

Raito: You lie! You're not smarter than him! If anything you're stupid!

L: Raito-kun defends my honor? I am touched.

Mr. ??:…-eye twitches-

Me:…uh yeah…I think this scene explains my future plot line ;3

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chappy.

Look out for chapter 5!

To review is to love.

-yunie


	5. Chappy 5:Ryouko?

**Disclaimer:**-sigh-no money is being made from this. So maybe I should try looking for a job.

you know the drill

pull up a chair, crack open a drink,and watch it come

**Chappy 5**

…Ryouko?

"Why are you here?" Chibi said after wiping the crumbs on her hands from the cookie. L had sat down on the chair, his legs brought up closely to his chest. Chibi was already used to her brother's quirks.

She had asked him before why he sat like that. His response of course was because if he didn't sit like that his thinking ability would decrease by forty percent, or something of the sort. Chibi didn't really believe it, until she tried it once, and sure enough it helped her with one of the many ninja tests, and had also earned many stares from fellow classmates. The only problem was that it was a strain on the back. L had done it his entire life; his back was already used to it.

So, L sat his usual way.

And stared.

"I thought I had explained that earlier or does your shadow clone have the same attention span as a goldfish?" the detective propped another piece of cheesecake into his mouth.

'Okay maybe I should've asked a better question' the teen thought. "You know what I mean!"

"Please be more specific next time," he said. The fork was left into his mouth as he looked up to the ceiling to contemplate. "Does this mean you accept?"

"Yes! Ryuzaki, I thought you said this was important. Tell me what exactly is going on?" Chibi wanted to know what was being done, what will be going on, and when it will be going on. If what L said was true, that some ninjas were in the whole heart attacks conspiracy, then this was a case that has to be dealt with now rather than later. L took the fork out of his mouth and used it to get a piece of the cheesecake but, he did not lift it up. He looked back at the teen.

"You're going to work with two others," he said, placing the piece on cheesecake into his mouth. Chibi raised one eyebrow, "Just two? I thought you said you formed a group." L shifted his gaze, for it had moved towards his dessert, and once again looked at her.

"Yes, I have, which consists of you, and two others, thus forming a group."

Chibi mentally hit her head. She had forgotten how conversations with L were. She had to talk to him properly. And what proper way than shaking your brother back and forth by the shoulders in order for him to understand you're serious?

"L!!"

The detective merely shook on cue when pushed, seeming disinterested. "I thought you would grow out of this habit," he said while being shaken.

"As you can see I have not" Chibi said but nonetheless stopped shaking her brother. L resumed sitting in his position and took another sweet from the others, acting as if he, the greatest detective on earth, had not just been shaken back and forth.

"Another ninja died today, making the total of heart attacks twenty-four" L said.

"…do you think there's a possibility of someone using a forbidden justsu?" Chibi suggested. After all that seemed the most possible thing to explain why people were clutching their chest and falling left and right. For a moment L stared blankly at Chibi as if he did not know what she had just said. Then he shook his head side to side.

"I do not believe that whoever is behind this is using your type of skills to do these kinds of killings. Since you have agreed to work with me I can now disclose this information to you…" L began, only to be interrupted.

"Even if I didn't work with you, you'd still give the information" Chibi said crossing her arms. L gave Chibi a reprimanding look, he was not amused. Chibi lowered her head, "sorry, continue."

"The first victims were two, both male, and they were from the same city, which I only conclude that the one who caused the heart attacks also lived there and that these petty criminals where just experiments. I believe at first that the one who was behind these murders was human, or rather just a normal person. But soon after, something happened that alerted this person of the existence of ninjas. The question is, why would this murderer target ninjas seeing as they have not done anything to him or her." Somewhere in his explanation his thumb found its way to L's lips, "There's no drug being inserted either…" the detective said, mostly to himself. He seemed to have forgotten that Chibi was still in the room. But that was because Chibi was also doing her own calculations, muttering to herself.

"Twenty-four dead, including the ninjas; twenty out of the twenty-four were mass criminals, the ninjas included, who where wanted criminals through-out the ninja countries; out of the remaining four two where petty thieves and the other two…." Chibi made a face at this point. She looked up at L who had the fork back in his mouth.

"Who were the remaining two that you didn't categorized?" she asked, finally remembering that L had not properly said what those two victims had in common that separated them from the others. L, after finishing the whole cheesecake, put the fork down and then used the now free hand to grab a cup of tea. The teen just looked at L as he added cube after cube of sugar into his tea.

"I think it's time you met the other two who will accompany you" he said taking a sip, still finding that it lacked sugar. If Chibi didn't know L better, she'd say that he was avoiding answering her that question. Fine, she reasoned that sooner or later she'll get the answer, and she would make sure it would be sooner rather than way later. Instead she settled for a different question

"So remind me again why I am going to be in a group of _three_ people instead of my own army"

"I never thought my sister would want an army to rule over. Perhaps being here has turned you into a power hungry ninja"

Chibi just shrugged. In response, L got up from his sitting position to his usual crouch.

"Come, I will explain along the way" he said as he headed for the door. Chibi followed suit. The detective opened the door and walked through. On the other side, two ninja guards were waiting on both sides of the door. When they saw L, they bowed down.

"Ryuzaki-san, are you finding everything to your liking?" the one to L's right said. Before he answered, the other added "Would you like more sweets sent to your room?"

L shook his head. "No more sweets are needed for now. We are going to the village gates" he said walking past the two ninjas. Chibi started to walk as well when one of the guards called out "Hey wait a minute! Chibi, how did you get into Ryuzaki-san's room?!"

'Crap,' she froze where she stood. She debated on whether to make a run for it, taking L with her, or to stay and see what story her brother makes up. Most of her told her to not run because if she took L along people are going to think that she kidnapped him. Plus L would be mad. So Chibi stayed exactly the way she was, staring at L's back. The detective had not turned around just merely stopped moving as well.

"Well, Chibi?" the one on the left said, "what's your story this time?"

"She's my personal escort" L immediately said. Both guards turned to look at Ryuzaki. "She's to accompany me to the gates."

The guards just gawked at him. The one to the right cleared his throat "Are you sure you don't want another ninja more…suitable?"

Chibi narrowed her eyes "Jealous" she said. The ninja scoffed at her while the other chuckled at Chibi's response.

"Are you implying that not all your ninjas are exceptional? That there are some ninjas are not worth depending on? That you train bad ninjas?" L said as he turned around to look at the guard who said that. He stared at the ninja with his black, onyx eyes.

The guards just shook their heads.

"Come, Chibi-san" Ryuzaki said. Both of them got out of the building and headed for the village's main gates.

--

The sun was already past the horizon so the sky was now a casting a fiery red color. Everything was calm as the day slowly transformed into night.

And Chibi was annoyed.

L had not spoken since coming out of the building. She had not said a word either, waiting patiently (_very_ patiently) for her brother to start first. Apparently though, she couldn't wait anymore.

"…Now?" was all she asked. L kept walking. They were almost at the gate.

"The reason I am only having three people go investigate is because this case calls for finesse more so than force. I will tell more when I have all three of you in front of me, that way I won't have to repeat myself" L said. Chibi nodded. They soon arrived at the village's gate. Chibi looked around but found no one.

"Where…" but before she finished her sentence, something moved by the bushes. Chibi turned to find someone standing from their position on the ground. L merely tilted his head to look.

"I apologize for the wait Ryouko, but there was the matter of informing this person of the mission" L said in his stoic tone, while moving his head to indicate the person he was talking about was the ninja teen. Chibi didn't really pay attention at what L said, she was studying the new person who would be her new comrade.

Ryouko was the around the same age as Chibi. She had short, black hair but not "wind-blown" like Chibi's. This new teen wore a pair of glasses as well, but her's were not round like Chibi's. She wore a black attire contrast to Chibi's green clothing.

And…Ryouko did not automatically respond when she was called so. Chibi wondered about that.

"Ryouko, I would like you to meet the ninja who will be joining you; Chibi-san," he shifted his body to indicate Chibi, "Chibi-san, this is Ryouko, a skilled person in guns." Chibi did not fail to notice the sudden formalities L was using. So she had to use them as well.

"Nice to meet you, Ryouko" Chibi said, slightly tilting her head. Again, it seemed Ryouko had to think before she responded.

"Same here" she said. Ryouko quickly looked over Chibi.

"I have to say Ryuzaki, I didn't believe you when you said you were going to enlist the help of a ninja" she said.

"I wouldn't say something I didn't mean" L said biting his thumb. He did so because he saw Chibi spacing out.

"Something wrong Chibi-san?" he asked in a not so interested voice. The ninja shifted her gaze on Ryouko and then at her brother. There was still one thing that was bugging her.

"No"

_Liar_

--

-

--

_Click…Click……Click…………_

_Ping!_

…_Click_

For hours, he has been searching, but nothing, not even a picture was found. Light leaned back and sighed.

"Has Light-kun figured out who this person is?" the blond said. Light narrowed his eyes but his back was facing Misa so she couldn't see him. Light wanted to yell every time he heard her annoying voice. He forced himself to sound composed.

"Not yet Misa," Light said as he stretched to seem cool and calm. He looked around and found himself dreading being where he is.

They were staying in a rundown apartment building that had been neglected by everyone in the city. The city had many buildings of the sort and so Light positioned many people in different old apartments like the one he was in to have a better chance of finding something out about this one person that their Leader so desperately wanted gone. There was little chance of police finding them out.

Before they arrived, Light had dug his and Misa's notebook nearby so when they leave the city he would be able to pick both of them up.

"…my poor notebook," a bored Shinigami whined.

If only he could've buried Ryuk with the notebook as well…

Misa smiled at Ryuk, "Have an apple Ryuk!" and she gave the puppy a bone.

Light wanted to hit his head multiple times on the only working thing in the building, that being the computer, in hopes of getting amnesia. But then the Leader would find no use of him and just kill him for fun.

"The Leader is creating the perfect world"

"Yeah, the perfect world for us!"

Light raised an eye brow. The voices were coming from the men guarding his room's door. 'How naïve' Light thought shaking his head.

As long as there were people like that hooded man, there would be no perfect world.

_This coming from the person who wanted a perfect world, oh the irony._

--

**To be Continued**

A/N:well…………yeah……I think this may be a filler ;


	6. Chappy 6:LEAFING

**Disclaimer**: no es mine. NOT mio

**Chappy 6**

LEAFING

Why the infamous L needed her help, was still unclear to Ryouko. He did not exactly explain to her what she was actually doing in the mission. Well, she knew it had something to do with the heart attacks going around the world, that much she could piece it together. She had been doing research on her own, following the case in her spare time, looking up things online. It wasn't everyday that Ryouko showed interest in anything enough to research about it and keep up with it. But then again it wasn't everyday when a mass murderer was loose with the ability to kill people from a distance with heart attacks.

But how had L found her was a complete mystery. She's a very cautious person, and that was mainly because of where she grew up…

"When are we leaving then, _Ryuzaki_" Chibi asked, only slightly emphasizing the name Ryuzaki. Ryouko stopped her train of thought and looked at the ninja.

Chibi did not like calling L, Ryuzaki. It was not his name. Of course then L could argue that Chibi was not Chibi's actual name (it happened before.)

"You two will leave soon to the location enclosed in this envelope" L was not carrying anything in his hand that resembled an envelope.

"Um….what envelope?" Chibi asked looking at the detective's empty hands. When she said it, L took out the envelope from under his shirt.

"This envelope" he said. Chibi mentally hit her head. L and his quirks. She didn't even ask why the packet was under his shirt. He would probably say for safety reasons.

The detective handed the information to Ryouko. "Read this and then burn it" the raven haired man instructed. Ryouko merely nodded.

"I will be leaving you two to your mission," L said and with that he swiftly turned around and walked towards the village again. Without thinking it, Chibi took a step towards L. Ryouko raised an eyebrow in question at Chibi's action.

Chibi did not want him to leave again. It had just been a while ago that she had seen him, had hugged him, and talked to him. It wasn't fair that they had to part ways again. She did not want to say bye to her brother, not yet.

L had heard the one step from behind him and stopped walking. With his back turned to both teens, he spoke.

"Ryouko, Chibi….take care of one another. This mission is very dangerous; do not do anything that will put your lives in danger. I will be assisting you as well but from afar, so do not think you are alone in this" L tilted his head so that his right eye could see Ryouko and Chibi. Ryouko just nodded her head in understanding. A smile slowly formed on Chibi's face and then formed to a grin.

"Yes, sir!" Chibi said and did a mock salute to L. Her brother turned his head and continued to stroll away.

Ryouko and Chibi did not see was the smile on L's face as he walked back.

--

"So, Ryouko..." Chibi started. But Ryouko did not turn around to Chibi's call. She was busy reading the instructions L had given them.

"Ryouko?..."

Nothing.

Chibi coughed loudly and again repeated "Ryouko."

The gunner finally pealing her eyes off the paper looked at Chibi. She paused.

"Yes?" Ryouko asked.

Chibi opened her mouth but forgot what she was going to say because she was too busy thinking of a way to get her partner's attention. "…we're going to need to do something about that" Chibi finally said.

"About what?" Ryouko responded going back to reading.

Chibi took the paper away from Ryouko's hands. "Your name" Chibi said.

"What about my name?" Ryouko asked and actually took the paper back from Chibi's hands.

Chibi took it away again and hit it behind her back. She looked at Ryouko who seemed a little more than annoyed from the fact that the paper was taken away from her.

"It's not yours is it?" Chibi asked.

Ryouko folded her arms across her chest "What's not mine?"

"Your name" and Chibi started to run away. Ryouko had made a jump at her to take the paper but Chibi had seen her coming. Both now ran, distancing themselves from the village hidden in the leaf with Chibi's laughs echoing in the air.

--

-

--

"But…Chibi? Why her?" Sasuke asked yet again while pacing in the hokage's office. And Naruto did not answer him, nor did Sasuke expect him to, the question wasn't directed at him anyways. As he paced his gaze want towards the strange figure by the door. It was a man in a hat and cloak. He was Ryuzaki's helper, or so L himself had introduced him as. Naruto turned in his hokage chair to look out the windows. When he did he saw two figures running into the distance from the gates. The hokage smiled, 'Good luck.'

--

**To be Continued**

A/N: probably this be filler -_-'

You know what I just realized? L lied, he said he'd explain everything when the THREE of them were in front of him, but currently there was only two *ponders*


	7. Chappy 7:Making Friends

**Disclaimer-**if I'd own naruto, death note, bleach, and any other characters then I'd show them all meeting each other with WTF faces

Hello to anyone reading this *tumble weed passes* -_-' well,ill post it up anyway

And I apologize for any mistakes that may or may not pop up. Just swat them away if you please

Pull up a chair, crack open a pop, and watch it come.

**Chappy 7**

Making Friends

Chibi didn't know why she was laughing exactly. Maybe it was the look on her partner's face, which was priceless as Chibi turned her head and looked back at Ryouko. But Chibi was surprised that Ryouko was keeping up with her pace. Ninjas were very hard to follow but the gunner seemed to have no problem chasing Chibi…in fact she was gaining on her! At this point, Chibi could A) stop running, act like an adult and give the paper back to discuss the important matter at hand or B) keep running and see just how Ryouko reacts. Well, the teen reasoned that she _wasn't_ an adult so she jumped up into a tree and turned to look down at the other. When she turned to look behind her, she took a step back out of reflex, "whoa!"

Ryouko was there, up in the tree! Startled, Chibi lost her footing, and was falling backwards. Ryouko responded swiftly and got a hold of the ninja's right ankle before she could fall to the ground. For a moment, there was silence, with the exception of both teens' accelerated breathing.

"So how long do you plan on letting me hang like this?" Chibi said breaking the silence.

"As long as it takes for you to hand over that paper" Ryouko said nodding towards the now crumpled piece of paper. Chibi shifted her eyes to the paper in her left hand and then returned to look at Ryouko.

"Is that why you were chasing me? You could've just asked" Chibi said.

"Oh really? Then may I have that paper?" Ryouko asked, changing from one hand to the other for better grip.

"No" Chibi said grinning.

"Then I'm going to let you hang there until you do."

"But the blood is rushing to my head!"

"That's your problem"

"Oh geez thanks Ryouko"

"No problem Chibi"

……

"No really let me go"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because it is very unprofessional of you"

"Uh-huh and who was it that took the paper away and started running like a child?"

Chibi's face was turning red as all the blood was traveling down her body.

"Let go"

"Let go?"

"yes"

"…you sure that's wise?"

"yes"

"you sure?

"yes!"

"Okay"

And Ryouko let go.

And Chibi let a sigh of relief…before falling flat on her back. Their conversation took so long that Chibi forgot exactly where she was dangling from.

"Ow" Chibi lay looking up at the tree she fell from. The paper she was holding now floated in the air, seeing as she let it go, before landing on the ground. Ryouko jumped down from the tree.

"Well that was fun" she said, as she towered over Chibi. Chibi stared at her.

"Sure,fun" was Chibi's response and Ryouko let out a laugh. She stretched out her hand and helped Chibi up.

The sun had fully set into the horizon and they were shrouded in darkness. This time Chibi waited until Ryouko was finished reading, which was taking a while now that their source of light was gone. As she waited, something occurred to the ninja.

"You know what I just realized?" she started as she turned to Ryouko. Subconsciously, Ryouko moved the paper far from the ninja's reach.

"Wha—I won't take it away again! Geesh, as I was saying, I just realized...where is our third person?" asked Chibi.

"Our…what?" Ryouko said raising one eyebrow in question.

"Our third comrade. L _did_ tell you that you were going to be working in a group of three didn't he?"

"Yes it also says that in here" Ryouko said pointing to the paper.

"Lemme see" Chibi looked at the paper and began to read it.

_It seems there are abandoned buildings and factories that have not been active for many years, but I have gathered some information that suspicious people have been going in. I have looked into it and the power supplies have been turned on again for some buildings. I want you to confirm my suspicions and try to infiltrate the buildings andfactories. I would usually send in one of my spies, but they are currently busy and also I fear that some of the people might be ninjas. I have provided a map of the locations and the one place you will be staying. Memorize it and then burn it along with these instructions. Also, you may be wondering where your third companion is. They will join you sometime on the third day after the sun has fully set into the night. I trust that you will know who it is by just looking at them. So, just go in and find out exactly what is going on in those buildings. If it's just minor gangs leave them for the police. Remember your goal is to bring them alive, yourselves included._

"What does he mean "you will know who it is by just looking?" What? Is the color of their skin purple or something?"

Ryouko responded by taking out a lighter and turning on the flame.

"What are you doing?" Chibi asked eyeing the lighter.

"Burning the paper" and she held the paper above the flame and let it burn to ashes.

Chibi looked at the ashes on the ground and then back at Ryouko who was doing the same thing to the map. The flame engulfed the paper until there was nothing left. Chibi blinked a couple of times before she spoke. "Um…I hope you had those memorized."

"…I was thinking ninjas had good memories" Ryouko said turning to Chibi.

Chibi gaped at Ryouko "I didn't even look at the map!!!!!!"

"…Then we have a problem" Ryouko said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, man!" Chibi said freaking out. L was counting on them and already they have made a mistake. "Whadda we do? Whadda we do? Whadda we do?" Chibi said pacing back and forth. "If we fail to infiltrate that site, L will be very angry…and you don't want to anger the greatest detective in the world!" Chibi was racking her brain to remember if L had mentioned the city before sending them off but she was drawing up a blank. The whole time Chibi was having her little episode; Ryouko stood arms crossed, with a pensive look on her face.

"I have an idea" she finally said. The ninja did not hear her; she continued to walk back and forth. Ryouko sighed.

"Chibi pay attention" the gunner stepped in front of Chibi and stopped her by the shoulders.

"What?" asked Chibi. Ryouko let her go and continued with what she was going to say.

"I thought of a plan for us. Look, Ryuzaki told us to go to that city and infiltrate the suspicious buildings. Currently we do not know the locations of those buildings and factories so let's not worry about that. Let's focus on figuring out which city we're supposed to get to. Now, he said that our comrade will join us on the third day the sun sets, so going from that, I'm assuming that it will take us three days to get to said city. In case that the city we go to is not the right one, if our third partner doesn't appear then we know we are not at the right city and we go to another one close by, if there is one close by. Do you know any cities that it will take three days to get to?" Ryouko asked.

Chibi blinked a couple of times at Ryouko's explanation.

'I can see why L picked her now' she thought of all the cities in the region and something clicked when she thought of three days.

"Kanshimei City! They have the greatest bags of chips!" Chibi blurted out. Ryouko gave her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. So Kanshimei City? "

Chibi nodded

"Okay, let's go" Ryouko said commencing to walk on the path again.

"Sweet! I can restock on hot chips" Chibi grinned.

Ryouko laughed at that."Chibi, I think you're going to be a good comrade" said Ryouko

"Just a comrade? Lame. I think of you more as a friend" Chibi smiled putting her hands behind her head.

"Sure you do" Ryouko smiled.

And both continued into the night towards their first mission to save humankind.

--

**To be Continued**


	8. Chappy 8:First day:Randomness

Disclaimer: i disclaim =D

another installment of this story.

you know the drill, pull up a chair, crack open a beer, and watch it come ^-^

**Chappy 8**

First day- Randomness

The sun in the sky was shinning a bright yellow, no clouds were there to hinder the bright orb's rays as they touched everything below it. Birds sang their morning song waking up all the animals in the forest to the beautiful tune.

Unfortunately, Chibi did not enjoy this particular morning as she yawned for the tenth time. She was tired, scratch that, she was VERY tired and her body showed it quite well. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her head hurt (and the sun's scorching rays did not help.) The glasses she wore even hurt the bridge of her nose. She was groggy and her body moved like a zombie revived from the dead.

They had made camp at two o'clock at night and had woken up at six in the morning. Usually with missions, Chibi would make camp at twelve at night and would have no problem waking up at six. But only four hours of sleep?! That was two hours less of what she was used to. Chibi looked at Ryouko. She seemed to have no trouble walking; in fact, Chibi was being left behind because of her slow pace.

"Why aren't you tired?!!" she asked. Ryouko stopped and turned to look back at Chibi questionably. This gave Chibi a chance to catch up.

"I'm not tired because I'm used to having only a few hours of sleep" the gunner said.

"Well, I'm not. And anyway, I said we would get to that town in three days with me assuming we had eight hours of sleep. If we were to only have four hours that throws off all of my calculations" Chibi explained.

"It will take three days anyways at the rate you're walking at" Ryouko smirked.

"Hey!"

"Come on we have no time to waste" Ryouko said preparing to start again.

"What about breakfast?! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"That will come later" Ryouko continued to walk. Chibi sighed and shuffled along, dragging her feet on the ground.

**-- Eight A.M.--**

.She yawned again.

'Six hundred and fifty-three' she thought, keeping track of her yawns, because at the time, that was the only amusement she could make for herself. Her stomach growled. They have yet to have breakfast and Chibi's stomach was eating its self.

Ryouko heard the ninja's stomach and stopped walking.

"I think it's time we eat"

Chibi's whole face lit up "Thank God Yes!" Chibi was too busy hearing her own belly that she failed to hear Ryouko's own growling for food.

Ryouko removed her backpack she was carrying and rummaged through it. Chibi stood for a moment looking at Ryouko's book bag. The other teen raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Chibi yelled putting her hands on her head, "I forgot my bag at the village and my stuff was in there"

"Chibi…."Ryouko reprimanded. How could the ninja forget her things? Ryouko looked at the ninja and it seemed as if she was to cry. Ryouko sighed. "You can have some of my food" she said.

Chibi looked at the gunner and her face lit up again "REALLY?!"

"Can't have my comrade passing out while on a mission now can I?" Ryouko said opening her bag and moving it towards Chibi. Chibi was so happy that she hugged Ryouko. "Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You, Thank-You!" Chibi said over and over. Ryouko shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, okay, I get the message, now eat so we can get going"

With the food in Ryouko's sack, both ate a somewhat decent breakfast. Chibi had to think of a way to repay her partner.

**--Few Hours Later--**

'Sooooooo bored' Chibi thought. That was always the problem with long journey missions. All they did we walk on the same road. It was a shame they didn't have a car…but then again Chibi couldn't drive, she never learned…but maybe Ryouko did…but the road was too small for a car. And anyways, ninjas don't use cars. Ninjas had no use for them, the enemy could easily destroy the darn contraption with them in it….but right now it would only be used for travel. Either way it wasn't like they could get a car right now, so it was no use thinking about it….but Chibi still wanted to know if Ryouko knew how to drive,

"Hey Ryouko" Chibi started

A hesitation.

"…yes?"

"Do you know how to drive?"

"Okay, random question," Ryouko said still walking"…yes…and no"

Chibi made a face "what do you mean yes and no?"

"I mean, I did learn how to drive but it doesn't mean I drive well"

"Oh…"

'She can't drive' Chibi thought as she smiled

"What are you smiling about?" asked Ryouko

"Nothing, Nothing"

**--More Hours Later--**

The terrain did not change much as they continued walking. It started to change when the sun began to set in the sky. There were fewer trees and more open space. Mountains were seen in the distance and fields of grass were constant. Both teens had made good time and Chibi thought that they would indeed get to the city in three days just as she had calculated. The only problem was that, unlike the other missions where the cell she usually teamed up with had solid plans, this time she did not feel so confident, seeing as their plan had a lot of holes in them. They did not know what building or buildings they were supposed to infiltrate. They weren't sure if that was even the right city. They also did not know the whereabouts of their third partner.

But they could not go back, that option was thrown aside as soon as they knew of their mistake. L would not be back at the village and Chibi was pretty sure that the hokage knew next to nothing about the goings on of this mission. The only thing both girls could do was hope for the best. The probability that they were correct in their assumptions about the upcoming city was at best seventy-six percent.

Chibi shook her head. Thoughts like that were better off with her brother.

She kept playing back all of the things that the detective had told her before she was officially in the mission and after. There was something that still kept bothering her.

'The name' Chibi thought. She replayed the exchange in introductions with Ryouko. That was the part that kept nagging at some part of her mind. Then, part of a past memory seemed to click with the introduction memory, and Chibi stopped walking.

Ryouko saw the ninja suddenly stop in her tracks and she stopped as well to see what was the matter this time.

"Your name" Chibi said looking at Ryouko. The gunner did not have to ask. She knew what was coming. The ninja had questioned it before and it was only a matter of time before she confronted her.

"It's an alias" Chibi finally said.

Ryouko shrugged. "'Chibi' is an alias, isn't it?"

The ninja laughed nervously "W-What are you talking about? Chibi is my real name, you're crazy"

The gunner stared at Chibi with a 'I'm-not-buying-it' look "Well, even if it was your real name you shouldn't be going around saying that it is, just in case" Ryouko explained.

"But what difference does it make if I use an alias in this mission?" Chibi asked confused at Ryouko's warning. Well, Ryouko had guessed right, but why would the mission cause for one to hide their name? Chibi knew that one could figure out many things about someone with a name, and that was probably the reason why Ryouko would use an alias, but Chibi did not had to worry about that. Ninja's records were safely kept, and Chibi also had the help of her brother.

"….You're right, it doesn't really make a difference but just remember to be careful when considering giving out your name" Ryouko warned one last time before they started off again.** Chibi merely tossed that warning to the back of her head.

"Yeah, yeah"

-

--

"So Konoha has sent a ninja to investigate…interesting" it was said in the most gleeful way. This information pleased the Leader. The spy, a woman by the looks of it, sensed the malice smile on the leader's face forming. In his usual attire of a black cloak with the hood over his head, the man sat in his chair above the company of soldiers waiting for his command.

'So Naruto finally decides to do something…too bad for him that sending one measly ninja won't do him any good' the man thought. Everyone in the cave saw that their leader was in deep thought and they would not move so as not to disturb the master's plans. They just stood, waiting. The spy shifted a little, the anticipation building.

The spy came all the way from the village of Konoha to inform his leader like the loyal subject she was. She was a ninja herself but was in disguise in order to go into the village. When she saw strange people go into the hokage building, the spy went to investigate. She heard the information from a pair of ninja who were speaking to each other about the one ninja heading off to figure out about the mysterious deaths. Upon hearing this she teleported back to the base.

"This ninja will find nothing concerning their ninjas' deaths…" the leader spoke waving his hand dismissively "….but I'm not one to pass up a chance to weaken the enemy" and again that eagerness was heard in the leader's voice.

"Send someone to go after this loner" the hooded man ordered, pointing to the spy.

"With all due respect, but wouldn't it be best if I went?" the spy suggested.

"No, your talents are needed somewhere else" the leader said

The woman spy nodded. "Okay" the spy turned around and just randomly chose a ninja from the crowd.

"You, go and find the ninja that took the northern route from Konoha and make sure that ninja doesn't get to return to the village" the spy ordered.

The ninja chosen nodded and was about to take off when the leader spoke again

"And if you can't manage that, try to get a name out of that ninja and report back, that is if they don't finish you off first"

--

**To be Continued**

A/N:

**And thus a little problem for our ninja and gunner in the future here =]**

**chappy 9 be work in progress have almost half of it done. chappy 10 be in outline mode ^-^ hoped you enjoyed =3**

**Ps. i am writing a deathnote fanfic and a bleach one as well, so theres something else to look forward to, no?  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Second day:Hmm Trouble

**Disclaimer:No aminals were hurt during the making of this chappy, especially with jutsus that do not belong to me.**

**A/N:**Sorry for the lateness. Here is chappy nine-o. So without further interruptions,pull up a chair, crack open a beer, and watch it come.

**Chappy 9**

Second day-Hmm…Trouble

"Ah, that was good," Chibi patted her stomach.

The two woke up to the second day of their travels. Unlike last time, Ryouko decided that they should have breakfast first to which Chibi had no objections with. They had gotten closer to the mountain they had seen in the distance yesterday and had reached the woods that surrounded the mountain's base. Behind them, the sun had just begun to raise, rays poking through the horizon to get to the earth's ground and begin warming the world. The birds' chirps had been quiet, but now with light beginning to come back for another day, it was time for the birds to begin their harmonious twitter and awake the other animals in the woods. Chibi could see the beauty in the birds now that her stomach was not growling and she had energy for the day.

"Well, let's go!" Chibi got up from where they had their breakfast and began to walk. Ryouko put what was left of the food in her backpack and dusted herself as she got up and followed her comrade. "Let's hope we don't run into any troubles" she said, swinging the bag onto her shoulder.

The ninja turned around and faced Ryouko while strolling along backwards. "Why do you say that? We haven't run into any trouble so far."

"Yes, which is why we must watch our backs even more."

"Paranoid much?"

"I'm not paranoid, I'm just cautious"

Chibi scoffed playfully and spun around to saunter along. "You have nothing to worry about. If the famous _Ryuzaki_ said you were capable of this mission, then I'm pretty sure you're capable of watching your back…hmm"

Ryouko knew what came after a "hmm" from Chibi, she had the pleasure of knowing that yesterday.

--

_**During Some Part of Yesterday**_

"_Hmm…how old are you"_

"_Seventeen"_

"_Hey, we're the same age. What are the odds, huh?"_

_Ryouko did in fact find this to be a bit interesting. She had imagined that she would be working with people much older than her, but when she first saw Chibi, she was surprised to find her, a young teen, as her comrade._

"_Uh…hmm…favorite color?"_

"_Don't really have one"_

"_Oh"_

_A brief pause. "What about a favorite food?"_

"_Anything as long as it tastes good"_

"_In other words, you're a picky eater" Chibi grinned. Ryouko just smirked._

"_Hmm…" Chibi stayed in thought for a long period of time "…Where did you grow up?" Chibi asked. When Ryouko didn't answer, Chibi raised her eyebrow in confusion. Ryouko looked to her left and saw her partner's expression and sighed._

"_Kinkobuji Town"_

"…_never heard of it"_

_The teen shook her head, "Not many have. Only those who have lived in it know about it" Ryouko paused, "because it got blown up"_

_Chibi had stopped walking when she heard this. "Blown up?"_

_Ryouko took a few more steps before stopping. "Yeah"_

_The ninja could only stare at her partner in shock. This revelation made more questions in her head and she wanted to ask them but…maybe that could be done in another time._

_Ryouko turned her head to look at the ninja, she was surprised that she did not ask anything else. But then, perhaps as a ninja, she was being courteous about prying into someone's personal life. After all, Ryouko imagined that ninjas were taught not to mix emotions into the mission._

"_I'm Sorry"_

"_Don't be, its fine"_

_And to Chibi's astonishment, the tips of Ryouko's mouth revealed that she was smiling, not a shred of gloomy demeanor was on her. The teen turned her head around and began to walk. "Let's keep going."_

_Chibi nodded and ran up to Ryouko. "Just one more thing…really, what's your favorite color?"_

--

They walked farther, with Chibi deep in thought.

"You're thinking of a question right?"

The ninja smiled at her partner's perception. Again Chibi turned to face her while still managing to continue walking "I haven't really seen your 'special' skill."

Ryouko raised an eyebrow in question at this.

"You're supposed to be skilled with a gun, aren't you?"

"Yes"

Chibi studied Ryouko for a brief moment. Her companion had a black cloak that went, from the front, down to her chest and, from the back, down to her knees. From what was visible there was no type of firearm on her. "Doesn't seem like you have such a thing on you"

"Good" Ryouko smiled.

"That's a good thing?"

"Yes, because then the enemy will not see this coming" And Ryouko slightly pulled back her cloak to reveal a large-caliber handgun. It had a polished coat of black and gleamed when the light hit it.

Abruptly, something in the atmosphere changed to Chibi. The ninja sensed something more than just the animals with them. In fact, there seemed to be no critters moving about in their usual stir.

"Hey…"

"I know" Ryouko had stern look and looked straight ahead.

'Maybe it's our third comrade…' Chibi thought for a moment.

'…but if it was then they would have no reason to hide' Ryouko thought along the same lines.

'So it has to be an enemy' both thought. Before they could say anything else, a deafening BANG echoed through the woods.

--

-

--

Misa was very worried. All Light did was sit in front of a computer and the sound of clicking was starting to annoy her. When she offered food, he refused to take it. Maybe it was a new diet he was trying but it still upset Misa. Although, all the apples she did bring were scarf down by a very happy Ryuk.

"Light-kun has not eaten anything" She stood by the door of the rotting building. Another thing she was tired of. She had tried to spruce the place up a little but when she tried to pull the curtains down, Light had reprimanded her, saying that people would be able to see the light from the screen. She still felt bad for not thinking about that.

"I'm not hungry" the genius kept his eyes on the screen. Misa puffed out her cheeks.

She was angry, but not at anyone in the building and certainly not at her Light. She was mad at the "leader". It was his fault that Light had to research for a person just to kill them. It was his fault that Light could not cleanse the world of evil properly. It was his fault that she could not get married to her Light. She didn't even care if the one who they were looking for killing was evil like the man had said. Light had told her that the leader himself was evil and the only reason he was following his orders was to find out his real name. Misa had the shinigami eyes, which allowed her to see anyone's fame if she saw their face, but since the leader always wore something to cover himself, she never had a good look. And that made her feel useless, the only thing she had to offer and she couldn't help. Misa began to cry.

Light sighed "Fine, I'll eat something if it stops you from crying." If anything was worse than Misa's voice, it was when she was crying. She would cling to Light and begin to talk. And a talking, crying Misa was not pleasant.

That and he was always taught not to make a girl cry. No matter how much he wanted to. He still had his manners.

The blond perked up when Light said that. She was not crying because of the food but he was going to eat for her! This made Misa very happy.

--

-

--

The unexpected move did not surprise Chibi…it only scared the daylights out of her!

"A little warning next time?" Chibi looked at a shadow trying to flee. Ryouko shot again at the moving target. Every time is seemed that it was going to hit, a loud CLUNK was made and the shadow kept moving about. It stopped on a tree branch for a second and then charged at Chibi. The teen took out a kunai and blocked the attack. The figure jumped back and finally faced them.

From the looks of it, this was a ninja. Male, strong build, wore black pants and a green vest, the usual ninja attire but what set this ninja apart was that he wore a hard-hat and he carried a shovel on his back.

"What's with the shovel?" Chibi wondered outloud.

"Look" Ryouko pointed to the shovel were dents were visible. "He blocked my bullets with it."

'…pretty smart' Chibi thought. "What do you want?"

The ninja did not answer, merely looked at Chibi and then at Ryouko, a flash of confusion seen in his features.

Ryouko grinned "you're after her aren't you." Ryouko pointed to Chibi.

The enemy's eyes narrowed.

"And you thought she was traveling alone"

The last thing they expected from the ninja was for him to smirk. "You are correct."

At this, Chibi took a step forward, tightening her grip on her kunai. "Do you mind if I take this one by myself?"

The gunner took a step back and crossed her arms. "Not at all go right ahead"

"Before we begin, allow me to introduce myself, I am Terran. Now you will die knowing the name of your killer. Tell me the names of whom I will destroy."

"I'm…"

Ryouko suddenly moved as if trying to tell Chibi something but her comrade stopped herself before she continued speaking.

Chibi paused as something flashed into her mind

'_Chibi' is an alias, isn't it?_

_Well, even if it was your real name you shouldn't be going around saying that it is, just in case._

"Why should we tell you our names? Just know that you will go down not knowing them!"

The enemy ninja scowled and took hold of his shovel. "Have it your way." He charged at Chibi once again with shovel in hand and slammed it down on her with full force. The teen managed to hold it back with one kunai while she took out shuriken from her pouch with the other and threw them at him. Terran pulled back and reflected the shuriken with his shovel. Before Chibi attacked again, he planted his shovel down on the ground.

'Why would he place his main weapon aside?' but Chibi did not had enough time to ponder over it as her enemy threw a few kunai at her. She was ready to reflect them off until she noticed the tags attached to them.

"Ryouko, move back!" Chibi shouted as she jumped high into a tree. Her partner did as she was warned, managing to cover herself before the tags exploded. Smoke rose from the explosion covering the battle field. The enemy scanned the area looking for the teen. High up, safe in a tree, Chibi looked down at her opponent. She had her kunai tight in her grasp and ready to attack, until she saw Terran making handsigns.

'What jutsu did he use?' No later that she thought this, her kunai started to gravitate towards the man on the ground. Chibi let go of it if not she would have been dragged down. Of course, letting go of the kunai gave away her location so she quickly jumped to another location. Good thing too because in a few seconds that the tree exploded into flames. The teen took a quick glande down and jumped out of the tree she was in. Again, it blew up. This time she did not stop going from tree to tree because every time she landed into one it was attacked.

'How does he know where I am?!' Chibi thought. The explosions stopped and so Chibi took the chance to look down to where the man was. He just stood there with a hand sign. Chibi raised one eyebrow in confusion. 'Why is he just stand--' Her eyes widened as she heard a whistling noise behind her. She managed to jump just in time to dodge some shuriken. Upon inspection of the ninja stars thrown, she distinguished them as her own (she had special made ones of her own, courtesy of her brother.) 'I see now…' A light bulb lighted as something clicked(1). She jumped down to where her rival was, running away from the various shuriken following her. The enemy ninja smirked as he made another series of hand signs "Doton(Earth element); Stone Needles!" Strands came out of the ground and rushed towards her. Chibi jumped up in time so that the ninja stars and the needles collided with one another.

Throughout the battle, Ryouko stood to the side, beginning to grow impatient. She didn't really enjoy watching as much as doing and right now she either wanted to join in on the fight or for it to end. The gunner continued to look into the battle until she saw the man sweeping his feet from underneath Chibi.

Terran smirked as he was about to land a big hit on Chibi. He did not see that Ryouko had taken out her gun again. Two shots were heard as they hit their intended target. Blood oozed out from the enemy's shoulder and leg. He stared at Ryouko, looking disbelievingly at what the gunner had done. On the ground Chibi also gawked at her partner's action until she vanished into a puff of smoke. Ryouko cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why'd you do that for?!" A voice said. Ryouko looked past the fallen body to find Chibi walking towards her, the ninja's hand extended out in front of her as something swirling in her hand vanished. "I had him!"

"Not from where I'm standing you didn't" the gunner put her gun away "And either way, you took too long"

Chibi rolled her eyes "whatever, lets just try to get some information out of him before he dies from the shots you gave him, and keep in mind, those gun things usually don't work on ninjas, only when they are distracted"

"I'll keep that in mind"

The man held his wounds trying to stop the blood that was seeping out at a fast rate.

"Answer our questions correctly and we'll leave you here in the state you're in" Ryouko stated, standing in front of the enemy.

"Um, don't you mean 'or we'll leave you here?'"

Ryouko turned to Chibi and then back at the man. "Answer our questions correctly _or_ we'll leave you here"

Chibi rolled her eyes before looking down "Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

The man lay on his left side in a pool of blood not looking up. Both really did not expect a reply from the wounded ninja on the ground. But after a few second he responded.

"I was sent by my leader. I work for my leader."

"Hey, he answered" Chibi responded, her surprise evident in her tone.

"Useless answers but answers nonetheless. Who is your leader?"

A few seconds of heavy breathing before "My leader is the god of the new world(2)"

Both girls shared a look before turning their attention back to Terran, Ryouko resuming the interrogation.

"And what is your goal?"

"My goal is to serve my leader"

"Where is the location of your leader or at least the nearest post?"

"I will not betray my leader by telling you this"

"Agh! Stop saying that! Give us straight answers!" Chibi was getting really annoyed. Her partner pulled her aside.

"Well, he seems to be loyal to this 'leader' of his" Ryouko sighed.

"So what do we do?"

The gunner crossed her arms 'Maybe torture but if he doesn't answer at the state he is in, I doubt he would in any other circumstance.'

"Ryouko!" Chibi rushed to where the ninja named Terran lay. The gunner followed to see what was wrong and soon found out. Blood was now gushing out not only from his shoulder and leg but also from his mouth. The man had bitten down on his tongue and the shallow breathing that he was emitting before was no longer there. Ryouko bent down and took his wrist. She scowled as she held it.

"Damn," Ryouko spat as she felt no pulse come from Terran. She let go of his wrist and looked up at Chibi. "Dead."

Chibi merely sighed.

"Well…just think of it this way…you didn't kill him, he killed himself"

"Gee, thanks."

Unknown to them, a figure in the shadows disappeared.

* * *

1-Chibi saw her kunai by Terran's shovel, levitating with the help of chakra and pointing to where she was. She figured out a plan here. Virtual cookie to who ever saw her shadow clone jumping down.

2-no its not Light. He is referring to the man in the black cloak

A/N:Again, Sorry took so long, was/am working on other stuff, namely school. Also, I have just released my new fanfic called LiveLive Fruit [yesh, I sux at titles, gimme a break=] it is a death note fic, check it out if you want ^-^

EDIT:IM SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES! this is why i need someone to go over my stuff, geez.


	10. Chappy 10:3rd DayPart 1Drop Dead Arrival

**Chappy 10**

Third day- Part I-Drop Dead Arrival

Light was tired, oh so very tired. He was tired of everything. Tired of hearing praises for the leader; tired of hearing about a perfect world for them created by the leader; tired of doing nothing but research every day. HE was supposed to be the one creating the perfect word, HE was supposed to be worshipped! HE was definitely NOT supposed to be stuck day in and day out with the annoying blonde named Misa and the whiny Shinigami Ryuk. But soon, he did not have to spend another day in that shabby building. Light got up from his desk and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going Light-kun?" asked the blonde in question when she saw he ever so smart Light getting his jacket.

"Out" was all Light said as he descended from the second floor stairs into the night.

--

-

-

Ever since the incident with the enemy ninja, Terran, both girls have been extremely cautious. They waited for the onslaught that was surely to come when the one lone ninja did not go back with news. That night both took turns keeping watch.

But nothing had come; nothing had attacked them like they thought. Still, they (mostly Ryouko) were paranoid.

The morning was uneventful, but there was a slight problem. Their food supply was running low seeing that Ryouko had only so much for both of them to share. They needed to restock. Luckily, the city was up ahead, or rather below.

"There it is! Kanshimei City!" Chibi said, looking down at the buildings that stretched from one side to what seemed like forever.

Ryouko and Chibi were on a cliff that towered over the city, leaving the forest path that led them there behind. It was a grand and majestic view, especially with the sun setting behind it.

'If our guess is right, tonight we meet our third partner' Chibi thought. The ninja looked at her comrade, who was looking down at the city. Ryouko seemed to be in deep thought. Perhaps she was thinking of a plan in case their deduction was wrong.

"…so what's so special about the bag of hot chips in this city?"

Chibi did not see that question coming.

_**This**__ is what she was thinking about the whole time?_

The ninja shook her head while smiling.

"The bags are huge!" Chibi answered "I buy one bag and they'll last me a week! And they're cheap too!!!"

"huh…"was all Ryouko said to the matter.

They continued downwards, making their way out of the woods and into the road which lead to the city.

--

They walked into the city, no one really taking a second glance at the two girls walking, too preoccupied with their own business. Many lights began to turn on as the sun continued to set. In a city like this one, as soon as the sun left, the lights would flood everything, basking the city in its bright glow. There were many stores which sold a variety of things that a ninja couldn't get back at their village. And right now Chibi had her mind on a particular item.

"Hey, help me find a store that sells hot chips" Chibi said snapping her head back and forth from store to store, looking through the windows.

"Shouldn't we be concerned in looking for our third partner?" the gunner said, shifting her eyes, scanning everything.

"Yeah, yeah. Chips first, comrade later"

"Well, we know how dedicated you are to this mission"

Chibi turned to her partner. "I am VERY dedicated, it's just that a certain someone had to burn our instructions so now the only thing we have to go on is a guess." The ninja smirked when Ryouko looked at one of the store's windows, not responding to that. Chibi didn't really mean to throw that into her face but, hey, it was true. They were already going on a whim so it didn't really change the chances of it being right if they stopped and looked for a bag of hot chips.

They ventured in a little more; they were still a ways for them to arrive at the heart of the city, but they knew not to go there, it wasn't really necessary. Just a few blocks in of more stores, Ryouko stopped.

"I think that's the store you're looking for" Ryouko pointed to a grocery store and only saw a flash that indicated the girl ninja had passed her. "Human speed Chibi. Remember, _human_ speed."

Ryouko followed suit and entered the store. Sure enough, Chibi had spotted the aisle she needed.

"Here they are" Chibi pointed at the bags. Ryouko stopped and stared at them.

"Wow, you were right. They _are_ huge"

Chibi grinned. "Told you, now I will take--" She reached out to grab a bag but stopped her hand abruptly. The gunner raised a brow in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Chibi turned her head slowly towards Ryouko. "My money was in my wallet."

"And where's your wallet?"

"…in my book bag…back at the village!" Chibi fisted her hands. _How_ she forgot her bag at the village was beyond Chibi. She never forgets such an important thing when going on missions. But then again nothing was going well and this wasn't a normal mission. Chibi was so mad at herself that she did not notice Ryouko had left. She took one last look at the big bag of crunchy goodness before heading towards the exit of the store, where Ryouko was heading out with items she must have purchased while Chibi had been standing looking at her lost prize. Once outside, something was thrown towards Chibi. Using her ninja reflex, she caught it before it hit her face. She was about to tell Ryouko off, when she paused and looked at what appeared to be…the week lasting bag of spicy hot chips!

Ryouko continued to walk towards the way they had arrived, Chibi still standing and staring at the chips.

"Are you going to stand there and let the enemy find you or what?" Ryouko tilted her head to the side to look at the ninja and smiled. But that smile was wiped out of her face when Chibi jumped on her and gave her a hug.

"Get off of me woman, or I'll return those!" Ryouko squirmed. But it was an idle threat and they both knew it.

"Thanks Ryouko" Chibi said. The tip of Ryouko's mouth lifted in a small smile. "You're welcome."

--

Both decided against staying in a hotel. No matter how small their chances of being correct and that this town _was_ the one L had talked about, the only place they would be able to meet their third partner would be by the city's outskirts. And that's exactly where they were.

To ensure that they would meet their third partner, they set up camp near the road they came from. They were well hidden using the trees surrounding the road for camouflage and made sure that they could see who ever headed for the city but that they would not be able to see the ninja and gunner.

"Hey Ryouko" Chibi started. Both have not spoken since setting up their little camp and getting a small fire going. Chibi sat on the floor and had opened her chips, sharing with Ryouko sitting next to her. Both have been pensive, thinking about the possibilities of being either right or wrong about this.

Chibi would not be able to face the Hokage let alone her brother if they turned out to be wrong. Ryouko would have to carry on the burden that it was her fault this turned out wrong.

"What?" Ryouko responded not turning her head to look at Chibi but kept it looking towards the road.

"If we are wrong, then we head to the closest town, city, village, whatever next, right?" Chibi asked throwing a chip into her mouth and reaching for another.

"…that was the original plan" Ryouko grabbed a stick by her and poked at the fire logs.

The ninja paused mid-way in throwing the chip into her mouth. "what do you mean 'original plan'? Don't you mean 'is'?"

Ryouko shrugged. "I think we still have to look into this city, stay for a few days and see if something unusual happens."

"What? You think someone is going to drop dead of a heart attack in front of us?"

Both girls' eyes widened as they heard a soft thump behind them.

--

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

A/N:hope you enjoyed!more to come!


End file.
